Receding Waters
by pcworth
Summary: This is my companion piece (continuation of) Rising Waters so read that one first or this one won't make as much sense. Story takes place in the aftermath of a flood that hit Storybrooke and Regina and Emma must deal with it along with complications of their own feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Originally planned for day two of Swan Queen Week, that didn't work out for me time wise, but I still wanted to continue the story I began with Rising Waters, so here it is.**

Emma's phone rang and she glanced down to see it was her mother.

"Hey."

"I picked up Henry, should I drop him off there?"

Emma looked at the time. She had asked her mother to pick Henry up from Regina so she didn't have to. "Here is good. Thanks."

Her mother hung up and Emma dropped the phone back down to the desk. It had been two days since she had kissed Regina – two days since Robin had returned with trucks full of supplies that made everyone talking about him like he was a savior or something. Last night they had a big community meal at the school which Emma hadn't bothered going to using the excuse that someone needed to patrol, but she had heard about it. She had heard that Regina had given a speech thanking everyone for all the work they had done and she had singled out some people including Emma and Robin.

She also outlined a plan for an orderly return to homes once the waters had receded. That was a slow process as there were more rains over night – nothing major but enough to keep the waters from going away.

She hadn't actually spoken to Regina since that morning they kissed.

That night Regina hadn't returned to the mansion and Emma had slept in her bed alone. She had tried calling Regina to see where she was at but Regina didn't answer. She was getting worried when Regina sent her a text back saying she had made arrangements to sleep elsewhere and Emma could feel free to continue to use the bed as long as needed.

Emma could only guess that those other arrangements were with Robin, which only served to keep her up thinking about it.

When she had woken that next morning she had laid there staring at the ceiling for a long time thinking about what it was like to hold Regina in her arms, to have Regina snuggled against her. It felt natural to want to be with her that way and that kiss – that kiss was unlike any she had ever had before.

Yet here she was alone in Regina's bed.

She had gotten up and gone to work and that is how the last couple of days had been.

Regina was avoiding her, and in turn she was avoiding Regina although she was doing it not because she didn't want to see Regina but because she didn't want to see Robin and Regina.

As much as she had been thinking about it, she still couldn't understand why Regina was trying to work things out with him. He had slept with her sister. Yes, she understood that Robin thought Zelena was his wife Marian at the time, but her problem was how Robin had handled it all in the first place.

His flip-flopping between Regina and Marian bothered her. The fact he would leave Storybrooke, leave Regina behind when she was his supposed soul mate. Yes, it was an understandably difficult situation they were both put in, but it was Regina who had gotten hurt in all of that.

Then Regina had helped her family when she was under the Dark One's curse and that had meant the world to Emma. The aftermath of all of that was a strange time for her. She had broken up with Killian because she realized what she had felt for him was more about the circumstances she was under than real love.

Somewhere along the way she realized that her feelings for Regina were stronger than the patched together friendship they had formed.

She was still thinking about it when Henry came in and plopped down in the chair in front of her desk.

"When are people getting to go back to their homes?" he asked.

"We don't know for sure," Emma said. "The water needs to recede more and even then people will need to clean and disinfect their homes. It's going to take awhile before we fully recover."

"Mom said something like that. She was talking about sending Robin back out to get more supplies – things for cleaning and some more water pumps to help get water out of people's houses."

"Robin is going out side the borders again?" Emma asked. "When?"

"I don't know," Henry replied. "I don't know that they decided yet, but mom seemed to think it was important for him to do it."

Her mind was whirling. If Robin was going outside of Storybrooke again that would give her the chance to talk to Regina. She knew there had to be some feelings there on Regina's part – she had gone on the mission to save Emma when she was the Dark One. She had kissed her back.

"Are you going to be much longer?" Henry asked.

"You know what, I think I have done enough for work for the day, let's go home," Emma said. She was secretly hoping that Regina might be there tonight. If Robin was going out of town then maybe Regina was sending him there to give her some space, give her a chance to talk to Emma.

…

Regina went over the list again – trying to think of all the items she thought the town would need in the near future. She wanted to make sure that this would be the last time she needed to send someone out of the borders for a while. The magic to take the barrier down enough to let people pass through wasn't difficult but given the magic she had expended lately, she knew she needed to have some sustained rest.

"You are tense," Robins said.

She felt his hands on her shoulders, massaging the strained muscles there.

"I have reason to be tense," she said. "We are going to be months recovering from this flood."

"Yes we are, but we will get through it," he said. "You are doing an amazing job with everything. I think I even heard Dr. Whale giving you credit for something."

She turned slightly to look at him. "That is high praise indeed."

He continued to massage her shoulders but she couldn't seem to relax.

"I was actually thinking that since the next steps in your plan are going to rely heavily on us getting these supplies that maybe instead of you making a list, maybe you could go with me this time that way if you think of something else we can make sure it gets addressed."

This time she turned all the way around to look at him.

"I can't do that. I have to stay here and coordinate things."

"I knew you were going to say that but hear me out," he said. "You have been putting plans into place, you have teams of volunteers taking care of everything and it's working really well. I think Snow could handle things while you were away with the help of others like Emma and that way you could go with me where the chance of something coming up that is unexpected is more likely to happen."

"I am sure Snow and Em … others would be capable of it but I am mayor and I can't just leave when the town is in a state of emergency."

Robin smiled at her and she hated it. She hated it that Robin was so understanding with her. She was beginning to wonder if there was any line she couldn't cross that he wouldn't be there giving her encouragement in someway that she was a good person.

"I understand," he said. "Maybe someone else could do it, go in my place and I could stay here and help you."

She sighed. "I don't trust anyone else to do it. You've been out in the world, others haven't."

"Emma has."

"And she is sheriff."

"Her father could watch things while she is gone. Don't you trust Emma?"

"If you are asking me to choose between you and Emma going, I choose you," she said, standing up. She accepted a hug and a kiss from him, but even as she did so she knew it didn't feel like the kiss she had given Emma. It confused her how Robin could be her soul mate yet his kisses didn't make her feel like the one she shared with Emma.

…

Emma paced the room for the longest time waiting. It was nearing midnight and while she knew she should be sleeping, she couldn't. She wanted to know where Regina was. The momentary hope she had earlier had fled and she couldn't help but think of Regina being in Robin's arms at this very moment.

Against her better judgment she dialed Regina's number. It rang and rang but there was no answer.

Frustrated she tossed the phone on the bed. An empty bed right now and one she would be spending another lonely night in if she didn't do something.

She concentrated on Regina, concentrated all her thoughts on the other woman and then she let the magic fill her. When she was the Dark One she let the magic consume her, let it fill every cell in her body, but since then she had been more careful even though she knew she was no longer the Dark One. The idea she could still let magic control her like that scared her, so she was careful – Regina had taught her to be careful. But now she let it in, let it enter her in a way she had held back from so she could use it to find Regina wherever she was.

The magic grabbed a hold of her and a moment later she was standing in Regina's office in City Hall.

"Emma!" Regina said, sitting up from the cot she had been lying in. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong? Is the water rising again?"

"No," Emma said looking around. "Where is Robin?"

"He's not here."

"Then why? Why are you here? Why aren't you back home?"

"I have a lot of work to do, it was merely more convenient for me to stay here," she said.

"Yeah convenient," Emma said. "Or maybe you are just avoiding me."

"I have no reason to avoid you," Regina said standing up.

"No why would you?" Emma said. "It wouldn't have anything to do with that kiss from the other morning, would it?"

"What happened the other morning was a mistake," Regina said. "I am sorry for my part in it, but it was a mistake. I am dating Robin, you know this."

"I do know this which is why I shouldn't have kissed you the other morning, but that is the only part I am sorry about. I am sorry I did it when you are dating Robin. But I am not sorry for kissing you. I wanted to kiss you and I think you wanted to kiss me too, or at least you sure seemed like you wanted to."

Regina looked away from her.

"Regina," Emma said, touching her arm. "You can't tell me that you don't feel it."

Regina pulled away clearing her throat. "Um I am going to be leaving your mom in charge for several days so any assistance you could give her would be appreciated."

"Why are you leaving her in charge? Where are you going?"

Regina took several steps away from her. "I think it would be best if I went with the next team that was going out of town to get supplies. Things are well in hand here and out there I could be of more use."

"Out there with Robin?"

"Emma …"

"Yeah, save it," Emma said before disappearing.

…

The headache that had formed behind Regina's left eye was like a stabbing pain that wouldn't go away. She had woken up with it and with a sore back from sleeping uncomfortably on the cot in her office. She wasn't sure what she did could be defined as sleep as she didn't feel like she had gotten much at all.

She was standing at the border of Storybrooke getting ready to drop the barrier so Robin could lead the small caravan of trucks through it and into the real world to gather supplies. A misty rain had been falling for about 30 minutes and while she carried an umbrella she was ready to toss it to the ground for all the good it was. She was reviewing the list of supplies when she saw the sheriff's car pull up and park off the side of the road. She had seen Emma only once since the other night when she had gotten angry and left. And that was only to tell her that she wouldn't need to watch Henry while she was out of town as she wouldn't be going. Emma had responded with "fine" and that was the end of the conversation.

Now Emma was walking toward them with a determined look on her face which made Regina uneasy.

"Hey Robin," Emma said. "I was wondering if you could add something to your list."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Fuses," she said, handing him a piece of paper. "The ones at the sheriff's office are apparently different than the ones in houses and we tripped quite a few of them. I can't even use the cameras or anything inside the jail without new fuses for the breaker."

"Will do," he said putting the paper in his pocket.

"Thanks," she said. "Good luck out there."

Emma glanced at Regina before walking away. Regina noticed she went to her car and was sitting in it but made no move to pull away yet. She was concentrating so much on Emma she wasn't paying attention that Robin was talking to her.

"What did you say?"

"I said I wish you were going with me," he said. "But you are probably right, and you should stay here. Just promise me you will try and get some rest."

She gave him a small smile. "I promise I will try."

"Good," he said. "I told Henry to also make sure you did."

He gave a kiss on the lips and then went to the lead truck. Regina moved over to the barrier and used her magic to take it down while the trucks moved through. Once the last one had passed she put the barrier back in place. She stood there, sure that anyone watching her probably thought she was looking at the trucks as they disappeared from sight, but that wasn't why she was there.

A hand on her shoulder had her turning to find Emma was there.

"No more magic," Emma said.

Regina merely nodded. It was why she had been standing there; she was trying to stave off the dizziness and nausea that had threatened to overwhelm her.

"Come on, let me drive you to your house so you can get some sleep," Emma said.

"I have my car here and I still have work to do today."

"I will send a couple of deputies out here to drive your car back, and as for any work, well I think you are done for the day. My mom can handle any pressing matters. You need to sleep," Emma said. "If you won't do it for yourself, do it for the town, or Henry or …"

Regina got the feeling Emma was about to say "or me" but she didn't.

"Ok, but no more than a couple of hours of lying down and resting," Regina said.

"I will take what I can get," Emma said guiding her over to her patrol car. Regina got in and Emma noticed she leaned back against the head rest with her eyes closed.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine," she responded. "Just a headache."

Emma decided not to press the issues (yet) and she put the car in gear and drove Regina to the mansion.

"Thank you for the ride," Regina said, as she prepared to get out of the car.

"No problem. Seriously though, get some sleep," Emma said.

"I will."

…

Regina laid down in her bed after setting her alarm for 1:30 p.m. which would give her a couple of hours of rest. She also had to move pillows as it appeared that Emma had been lying with one of hers. She also noticed Emma hadn't made the bed. If she hadn't been so tired she might have at least sent a snarky text message to the other woman about her lack of courtesy in not taking care of Regina's things. Instead Regina pulled the blankets up and closed her eyes.

It didn't take long for sleep to pull her under and while she slept, she inched closer to the side of the bed Emma had laid on until she was lying more on Emma's pillow than her own.

When she woke she breathed deeply, smelling the scent of Emma's hair products on the pillow. She rolled over to grab her phone and check how much time she had before the alarm went off, but her phone wasn't there where she left it. There was a piece of paper instead and she snagged it and unfolded it.

"Don't be mad, but you needed more than two hours of sleep – Emma."

Regina sat up realizing while she slept Emma must have come in and taken her phone to prevent it from waking her up at the designated time. It begged the question of what time was it?

She had uncharacteristically slept in the clothes she had on that morning, figuring when she woke she would change out of them. Thoughts of changing though went out of her mind as she left the room in search of a clock. Henry's door was open and she peeked in and saw him lying on his bed reading.

"Henry, what time is it?" she asked.

"Oh, you're awake," he said. "Did you sleep good?"

"It's did you sleep well, and yes I did, but what time is it?"

"It's just after 5 p.m. Everyone should be getting here soon. Mom sort spread the word around town that since everyone had been working so hard with the flood that they all needed a rest so they should go home or to the shelter early tonight."

"She did what?"

"Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"Of course. Everyone has been working long hours; I just wish she would have consulted me first."

"She said you needed your sleep more than most. She said you have been using your magic too much and she was worried about you. Is that true, have you been using it too much?"

Regina sighed. "I may have overdone it a bit, yes, but your mother needs to understand that my magic recharges rather quickly too."

"Does this mean you are going to have dinner with us here tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, dinner sounds really good," she said and it did as she had slept through lunch and had toast for breakfast. "I think I will take a shower and change clothes first however."

She went back into her room and sat on the edge of the bed thinking about things. She couldn't say she was entirely surprised that Emma would come in and steal her phone while she slept. Although she was surprised she hadn't woken up. The few times she had spent the night in the same bed with Robin she tended to be a little more restless because she was not used to sleeping in the same room with someone.

She knew it was nothing against Robin, it was just a habit she had gotten from her time being married to the king. Yet, she hadn't been that way with Emma in her bed, and she wasn't sure she was ready to go down that line of thinking.

Robin and Emma both appeared to care for her, but it seemed different somehow – how they both approached it was different. Robin was as concerned for her as Emma was but he expressed it differently. There was almost a hesitation about him, which she figured had more to do with the situation surrounding her sister more than anything else. It was like he was forever looking at her like he needed to make amends, but he wasn't sure how to do it.

With Emma, there was hesitation but it was more like she was going against her own nature. Emma was a free spirit in a lot of ways. She jumped into action without putting a lot of thought into matters. That side of her was magnified at times when she was the Dark One and acted on impulse. Regina could relate to it from her own actions as the Evil Queen where she acted on her emotions more than reason. Now Emma appeared to be more cautious about things, including her interactions with Regina.

She would never admit it but she kind of liked impulsive Emma.

Not that she wasn't impulsive still –the other night when she had gotten angry and poofed away was enough proof of that.

Deciding she had given the matter enough thought for the moment she entered the bathroom for a much needed shower.

…

Emma stopped in the kitchen to see what was for dinner before taking the steps up two at a time. She paused at Henry's door.

"Has she been up?"

"Yes, she got up maybe 25 to 30 minutes ago," he said. "She said she was staying for dinner."

"Good," Emma smiled. "Is she in her room?"

"Yeah."

"Did she seem mad at all?"

"Nope."

"Good."

Emma knocked on the door to Regina's room but when there was no answer she wondered if Regina hadn't fallen back asleep. She slipped in afraid of waking her if she was asleep. There was no Regina on the bed, but she heard some movement in the bathroom and figured she would be out soon enough. It would give her enough time to straighten up the bed a bit. She got the feeling Regina was a stickler for such things.

She was on her side tucking in the flat sheet when Regina came out of the bathroom. Emma straightened up – her mouth partly open – as she saw Regina was only wearing a towel.

Both women were frozen in place.

"I um … I wasn't expecting you to be in here or I would have brought clothes into the bathroom with me," Regina said hastily.

Emma continued to stand there taking in the sight of Regina's bare legs and letting her eyes travel upwards.

"Miss Swan, perhaps you could be so kind as to step outside while I put some clothes on," Regina said with more than a little tension in her voice.

"Oh, uh sure," Emma said.

She made it to the door, her hand on the doorknob when she quickly turned and advanced on Regina, who took a step backward a moment before Emma wrapped an arm around her, pulled her close and kissed her.

Emma poured every ounce of passion she could into that kiss; hoping that this time Regina wouldn't reject her.

She felt Regina's lips press back against hers and she deepened the kiss.

As much as she didn't want to, she was the one who broke off the kiss. Still she kept her face within inches of Regina's.

"Don't say anything," Emma said. "Just let me say what I need to say; what I should have said when you helped me break the Dark One's curse. There is something here between us, and I know you feel it too. All I am asking for is a chance. Give me a chance to show you that I am the one for you. I am not saying it's going to be easy or that we won't end up trying to kill each other before it's all said and done, but if you can forgive Robin, surely you forgive me for not speaking up sooner. I know I have created a mess for you by not saying something before this. I could say that I didn't because I'm only now feeling comfortable in my own skin once again after carrying around the taint of that dagger. The truth is, I was afraid. I was afraid of what I was feeling and afraid you didn't feel the same way. Please, give me a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was oblivious to the conversations going on around her as she ate. Right after her confession to Regina, they were interrupted by her mother of all people before Regina could answer her. Regina had practically pushed her out the door to see what her mother wanted when all Emma wanted to do was stay and talk about it. Now she wondered if Regina would give her the opportunity.

She had glanced up a couple of times while they ate their dinner, but each time Regina's eyes were on her own plate or else on whoever she was conversing with.

It annoyed Emma that Regina could act so calm; act like Emma hadn't poured her feelings out in front of her. She was sure Regina had feelings for her. What she was unsure of was what those feelings were and if Regina would act on them.

Yes Regina was with Robin and that would be a big obstacle to get past, but it wasn't impossible in Emma's mind.

She looked over at Regina once more – still no reaction.

If Regina thought she was going to ignore Emma or blow this off she was going to learn quickly that Emma didn't like being dismissed, especially by her.

Emma felt her anger rising. Things in her life had not been fair – from being abandoned by her parents, growing up in the foster system, having a child while in prison and having to give him up. It seemed like fate was always playing against her. Even with her sacrifice to keep Regina safe from the Dark One's magic, she still ended up with the short stick.

Regina had fought to get her back. She had put aside her relationship with Robin and had worked with her parents and Henry to get Emma back yet now she was once again in Robin's arms.

In the immediate aftermath of breaking the Dark One's curse Emma had needed time –not just away from Regina, but from everyone. She had a lot to deal with as she came to grips with the things she had done while she was the Dark One.

At least when she was the Dark One and she would get angry or emotional she had the magic as an outlet. She used it to keep herself from feeling the emotions in full force. Once that power was gone though it was only her left and she felt ill-equipped to deal with it and she didn't want to burden anyone else with it, especially not Regina. Regina had gone through her own journey of redemption and she didn't need to be reminded of her own past misdeeds while Emma processed her own.

Now as she thought about how they had returned from Camelot and Robin had put his arm around Regina's waist, she felt the jealousy that at the time barely registered. She liked Robin, but she couldn't help but fault him for how he had handled all of this with Regina. Why did he deserve a second and third chance?

"Emma."

She looked up to see Regina looking at her and so were others at the table and she wondered what she had missed.

"What?"

"I said if you are quite done eating I would like to go over some plans with you."

"Done?" she said looking at her half-full plate knowing she wouldn't finish it anyway. "Here kid finish this off." She slid the plate over to him and stood up, following Regina from the room. She was led back to Regina's home office and once inside Regina closed the door behind them.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked. Emma could see the clear concern in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"That didn't seem fine out there."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, wondering if she had honestly missed something that had happened.

"You were sitting out there for several minutes with your eyes closed and you were bending the fork with your finger," Regina said. "I recognize anger when I see it. So I will ask again, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Emma said taking a seat. "Just peachy."

"Clearly," Regina said crossing her arms. "Should I assume your anger is with me?"

"I'm not angry," Emma said although she needn't have bothered as her voice betrayed her emotions. In fact seeing Regina standing there like some scolding teacher wasn't doing anything to improve her disposition. "Fine, I'm angry, happy now?"

Regina sighed. "You are going to keep getting angry if you don't find some way of channeling that anger. I didn't offer to teach you magic merely as way to get you to take responsibility for it. Emotions fuel your magic, same as me and trust me when I say you don't want to become reliant on anger to make your magic work."

"I don't need a lecture. I was the Dark One after all, which I think trumps an Evil Queen throwing a vengeful hissy fit."

Emma wasn't sure why she was being antagonistic toward Regina, except she wanted to see the cracks in the impeccable composure of hers. Regina's guard was up and that wasn't the Regina she wanted to talk to right now.

"If you want to act like a petulant child, I will be leaving," Regina said, whirling around and opening the door, which immediately slammed shut. She turned back to Emma who was sitting there with a smile on her face.

"See your majesty, I do know some magic."

"This isn't some joke," Regina said advancing on her. "Your magic isn't a joke and it isn't something you should play around with. Do you think because you have rid yourself of the Dark One's curse that all is well now? I didn't think you were that idiotic, but apparently I am wrong."

"What do you care?" Emma said standing. They were within inches of each other now. "Why did you care then? Why did you help my parents bring me back?"

"As if I could sit back and do nothing when you were the idiot that took on the curse in the first place. It was coming for me at that point and you should have let it take me."

"It would have killed you."

"We don't know that. We don't know that I couldn't have fought back."

"Yes we do," Emma said. "It would have killed you and do you think I could have stood by and let that happen? I couldn't. Give me that choice a hundred more times and I would make the same one."

Regina backed away from her. "You made that choice in order to give me my chance at a happy ending. You gave me that chance to be with Robin."

Emma let that sentence sink in. The way Regina said it was filled with something she wasn't expecting – regret.

"You said your happy ending wasn't some guy," Emma said.

"But when you did it, when you saved me, that was your intention, was it not?"

Emma sat back down, trying to collect her thoughts. There had been so much turmoil leading up to that moment. Learning what her parents had done, finding Lilly, trying to make things work with Killian – it all seemed like it happened a lifetime ago. When she had taken on the Dark One's curse she had done it to protect Regina but as the Dark One, her thoughts about Regina had been muted in a way.

If anything she saw Regina as an adversary once more.

Then once she was free of it, she hadn't wanted to be around Regina.

"I didn't do it because I wanted to give you your chance with Robin," she said finally. "I did it for you. All I thought about was how I needed to save you. I didn't know at the time that … I wasn't sure what it was that I felt for you. But I'm sure now."

"I don't know what you want me to say in response to that," Regina said.

"I want you to say you will give me a chance," Emma said. "There is something here between us, you know it and I know it, so why are we continuing to waste our time dancing around it?"

"Because I am with Robin."

"Is that how it is then?" Emma said standing once more. "He sleeps with your sister, impregnates her and none of that matters to you because he's your supposed soul mate."

"Careful Miss Swan," Regina said. The matter of her sister and the child she had with Robin was still a sore subject with her. When Emma had become the Dark One, Regina had been able to focus on that and not on her sister. Afterward though, there was no avoiding it, especially after Zelena gave birth to the little boy – her nephew, Roland's half brother.

Thankfully, Zelena had chosen not to continue her fight to destroy Regina once her son was born. Regina had to admit that seeing Zelena with the child – it was much like when she first held Henry. Zelena had found someone to love and decided that should be her focus. She had left Storybrooke and lived in another small town in Maine with him.

Part of the reason she had chosen Robin to lead the excursions to get supplies was because he was now used to traveling outside of Storybrooke as he and Roland would go at least once a month so they could spend time with his son whom they had named Vincent.

"I'm sorry," Emma said. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't have."

"Do you love him? Because if you do, that's all you have to say and I will step aside. I do want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me."

Regina didn't answer at first and Emma tried not to get her hopes up as the silence dragged on.

"I … I don't love him like I should love him. I'm not in love with him," Regina said and for the first time she took a seat. Emma sat beside her. "I don't know how to end things with him. Like you said, we are supposed to be soul mates. How do I not take that into consideration?"

"You feel trapped?"

"I don't know if trapped is the right word for it. He's trying too much," Regina said. "He's trying to make amends and I feel like … I feel like it doesn't matter, like making amends doesn't matter because he's … he's not my happy ending. But when you go through life like I have, constantly making the wrong decisions, I guess you could say I am trying to be more thoughtful about this one. If I break it off with him then it's over for good."

Emma took Regina's hand in hers. "I'm not saying it would be easy, but I would be here for you in any capacity you needed me to be, even if it only as a friend."

"I'm not prepared to be anything but that with you," Regina said.

Emma nodded. "I will take what I can get."

"Good, now despite my long nap this afternoon, I'm still kind of tired," she said standing.

"Are friends allowed to share the same bed?" Emma asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose it beats sharing a bed with one of the dwarves," Regina said. "But remember, stay on your side of the bed."

"I promise to try."

…

Regina woke first that next morning, unsurprised by Emma's arm being draped across her midsection. She could feel the blonde pressed against her back, their legs intertwined. So much for staying on her side of the bed, Regina thought. Although she had to admit she didn't believe for a second that Emma would actually maintain her distance.

Two years ago it would have been unfathomable to her that she and Emma would end up like this. Yet, since Emma had come into her life no one had been able to capture her interest as much as this young woman did.

After years of boring monotony, Regina found a challenge from one Emma Swan. No one knew how to push her like Emma did, and now she was finding that no one quite cared for her the way Emma did.

Still, she wasn't ready to move forward with Emma. For one, she did need to handle the situation with Robin and she wasn't lying to Emma when she said she didn't know how to do that. She had never really had to break up with someone. When that someone was supposed to be your soul mate, it made it even harder.

If Emma hadn't made her move, Regina wondered if she would even be thinking about breaking things off with Robin. And was that fair – breaking things off with him knowing Emma was there waiting in the wings. Shouldn't she want to break up with him without that being a factor?

She wished there was someone else she could talk to about these things, but she didn't know who that would be. She could talk to Tink about it, but Tink had been so excited when she learned that Robin was her soul mate. In a way, she felt like she was validating what Tink went through for her by being with Robin so no she couldn't speak to Tink about it.

The one person she could think of was the one person she couldn't talk to about it – Emma. She knew where Emma stood on the whole thing so it would be a pointless conversation.

The alarm went off on her phone and she reached over and turned it off. She felt Emma strengthen her hold on her. "Did you hit the snooze button?" Emma asked.

"No," Regina said trying not to smile at Emma's reaction. "It's time to get up. We need to check the water levels."

Emma groaned and turned over on her other side as Regina got up. She knew that Emma would continue to lay there while she got ready.

She let her lay there up until the point Regina was fully dressed and ready to leave. She shook Emma's shoulder to rouse her from the sleep she had fallen back into.

"I'm leaving. I will be out on the east end checking on things. I will call if your magical services are needed."

Emma rolled over. "Is your magic recharged?"

"Yes, but it's probably best if I didn't use it too much or else when the others get back, bringing down the barrier and putting it back up again will only wear me out again."

The fact she hadn't said when Robin gets back didn't go unnoticed.

"Ok, call me if you need magic," Emma said. "I think I am going to give myself another hour to sleep before getting up."

"Feeling lazy this morning?"

"No, someone just likes to hog the covers so I woke up feeling cold. At that point I had no choice but to seek out some body heat."

"Is that the excuse you are going to go with?"

"Hey it's not an excuse. Apparently the queen doesn't like to share the blankets."

"A queen shouldn't have to," Regina said.

She left Emma to her extra hour and she stopped in at Henry's room only to find him sprawled out in bed. She shook her head, realizing his sleep habits definitely took after his biological mother. Walking downstairs she heard the dwarves already bustling, ready to head out for the day. Outside of Sleepy, the dwarves were often up and out of the house before even Regina.

She appreciated all the help they had given during the flood but she would be more appreciative when they took themselves out of her home. The living room was going to need a firm cleaning afterward and possibly new carpet.

Stopping in the kitchen, she made herself a couple pieces of toast with jam and ate quickly before heading out. The sky was clear for the first time in what seemed like forever. Before going to sleep she had checked the weather forecast and it was in their favor as there was no rain on the horizon for the week so far. She knew that could easily change however which meant being prepared regardless.

Reaching her destination she got out of the car and even as she approached the sandbag wall she could tell the water had receded. Unlike other mornings, those on post had a more relaxed attitude to them and Regina realized the extra time off yesterday that Emma had told everyone to take was most likely a very good idea.

"How are things here?" she asked.

"Good, water's down a couple of inches from over night," the foreman in charge said. Regina recognized him as one of the street crews that the village employed.

"That is good news Michael," she said, earning an appreciative look in return for knowing his name. People could say what they wanted about her but there wasn't a person in this town who she didn't know their name. Of course she had 28 years to learn them.

She couldn't actually see the water because the wall was too high, but she hoped that the couple inches from overnight would be a couple of more inches during the day. She heard someone say something like 'ask her' and she turned back to Michael.

"Was there something else?" she asked.

Michael scratched the back of his head as if asking her anything was the last thing he wanted to do right now. "Well there was some talk last night at the shelter," he said, but then abruptly stopped.

"What kind of talk?"

"Well we all want to get back into our homes."

"I am sure you do," Regina said. "And we will get everyone back into their homes."

"Yeah, I know, it's just there was some talk."

She resisted the urge to tell him to spit it out.

"People were wondering if you could do something to speed it up," the guy who was standing behind Michael said.

"Speed it up how?" she asked.

"With your magic," Michael said. "People were talking about how you were able to use your magic to hold back the water while the walls were built and rescuing those people and well, people are wondering now that the rain has stopped if you could make the water go away."

The thought that she could use her magic to make the water go away hadn't occurred to her. It seemed silly now to her that she hadn't thought about it and she considered now how she could do it – if she could do it.

She saw all the men who were there looking at her with expectation in their eyes. She looked at the wall and then up at the building next to it. "Is that building secure? Can someone get me on the roof?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can do that," Michael said and she saw them all looking excitedly.

"I don't know if I can do anything, but I need to be able to see the water first before I can even attempt anything," she explained to them. Even as she let them lead the way, she knew Emma was going to kill her when she found out about this.

It took a little while to get up on the roof but once they did, Regina now could see the water that surrounded the houses and buildings on this end of town. The problem she could see was that she couldn't merely make the water disappear. It had to go somewhere, but where?

Freezing it would be an option, although not really a specialty of hers, plus it would still require a lot of work to then remove the ice.

"Evaporation," she whispered.

"What?" Michael said.

"Evaporation," she said more loudly. "We need the water to evaporate. In order to evaporate it needs a heat source. Stand back."

She waited for everyone to move back and she called up a fireball into her hand and threw it at the water. As it hit there was a hiss of steam as the water in that spot evaporated.

"Did it work?" someone behind her asked.

"It's going to take a lot more than one fireball," she said. "Would someone be so kind as to call the sheriff and ask her to come up here?"

…

They had to wait for nearly 30 minutes for Emma to get there and once she arrived, Regina asked the men to wait downstairs while she discussed the situation with Emma.

"Absolutely not," Emma said after Regina got done explaining and then demonstrating. "Are you crazy? You just said this morning that you need to take it easy with the magic."

"I know what I said, but these people are looking to me to do something about this."

"No what they are looking for is an easy fix to their problem," Emma said. "Magic can't solve their problem; they are going to have wait for the waters to recede like everyone else in the state. I can't believe you would even entertain this idea."

"I'm entertaining it because I am the mayor of this town and as such I have to do anything in my power to help its citizens. People are tired of sleeping on other people's floors or in cots at a shelter. They want to return to their homes, and if I can hasten that return, why wouldn't I consider it?"

Emma grabbed both of Regina's upper arms. "Listen to me; don't give me this I need to save the town bullshit. That may work on those people down there, but it's not going to work on me. The only reason you are even considering this is because you feel guilty for the stuff you used your magic for in the past. You don't need to do this in order to be redeemed. If they can't accept you for who you are now then to hell with them. You aren't doing this."

"Please Emma," she said. "I can't do this, not alone. I don't have the power to. I want to do this. I want to be able to give this to the people because yes, I have done so many bad things in my life and they paid the price for it. They paid the price with 28 years of their lives. Think of how many people are in this town, think of how many years that totals up to. That is what I owe."

Emma stepped away from her. "You don't owe them this," she said. "You can't do it. You tell me to take responsibility for my magic, well what about you? It was just yesterday that you were hit with the magic whammy for bringing down the barrier. You haven't recharged enough to try something like this, and I won't help you. Ask me to help in some other way, but not this."

Regina walked past her and headed back down through the building and Emma followed, feeling relieved. Once they were back on the street, Regina approached the men.

"I'm afraid that due to my use of magic with lowering the barrier, I don't have the power right now to attempt this," she said and there were sounds of disappointment from those who were there. If Regina wasn't mistaken there were more people now than there had been and they all looked downtrodden by the news. "I'm sorry."

Knowing there was nothing else to be said at the moment, she walked to her car, ignoring Emma's presence even as the other woman followed her. She got into her car but Emma stopped her from closing the door.

"It was the right thing to do," Emma said.

"Then why do I suddenly feel like the Evil Queen again?"

"Come on, don't be like that."

"I have things to get done Miss Swan, if you'll excuse me."

….

Regina sat at her desk in her office later that day recording the results of the water levels on her map when the phone rang. She saw it was Robin and for a moment she thought about not answering it, but knew she had to.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, how are things back there?"

"Good," she said. "The water is receding even if it is doing so at a snail's pace. How are things out there with the rest of the world?"

"About the same. Lots of people are homeless or waiting to see if their homes survived," he said. Regina detected sadness in this voice and felt bad for having to send him and the others out beyond the confines of their village. She could only imagine what they were running into out there in their search for supplies.

"I'm sure other towns have banded together just as ours has."

There was a pause and for a moment Regina thought maybe they had been disconnected.

"I don't know how to say this," he said.

"Say what?"

"Zelena called me right after I left town," he said. "Where she lives … her place was flooded too and she and Vincent, they don't have anywhere to go. He's my son."

There wasn't really anything else to say, but she took a moment to calm herself before speaking. "Yes he is, and if he needs help you should be there for him."

"It's not just that. Look, I took a detour, Vincent is with me right now. So is Zelena."

"You're bringing them back here with you, aren't you?"

"Regina …"

"No, you were right to go pick them up. They are family," she said. "Perhaps by the time you return the waters will recede enough for people to return to their homes or at least start the process. Vincent and Zelena can stay at my place or the shelter, wherever they feel more comfortable."

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Robin said.

"I know," she responded. "Vincent is your responsibility though and he's my nephew so bring him home. We will deal the rest of it later. I have things to do now, so give my nephew a kiss for me."

"I will. I can't wait to see you," Robin said.

"Be careful out there," she said hanging up. It took all her resolve not to throw the phone against the wall. She stood there staring at the map and the water levels while replaying that conversation over in her head. While Zelena may no longer be actively wishing for her downfall, the thought of her being in the same town as her made her blood boil. With Zelena and Vincent outside of borders of Storybrooke, she didn't have to think about Robin and her. Now it would be unavoidable.

She felt the anger and resentment building inside of her, and she knew that she needed to do something to release its hold on her. Spinning around she quickly left.

When she arrived at the shelter, she looked at the people who had been crammed in there, forced to make this a temporary home as the waters filled theirs. She began weaving through the cots and makeshift rooms of hanging sheets looking for someone in particular. Finally in a back corner she found Michael.

"Madame Mayor, what I can do for you?" he said getting up from the cot where he had been sitting next to a young girl reading her a book. She recognized the girl as his daughter, Sandy.

"It's Regina, not Madame Mayor," she said. "Come on, I need your assistance."

"Sure, what with?"

"Getting me back up on that roof," she said.

"You're going to do it?" he asked in surprise. "But what about what you said this morning?"

"I have some excess energy to burn off."

"Ok, let me get my shoes on and we can go."

…

Once again Regina stood on the roof overlooking the water. It was dark now but she could still see the water. It looked like a vast ocean of ink from her standpoint. Michael stood back from her, giving her space to do what she had come here to do.

Her phone buzzed and she checked it, have expecting it to be a text from Robin. Instead it was Emma.

"I hope you aren't still mad," it read.

She put it away. Emma was the last person she needed to think about now, because if she did, she would know what a truly foolish idea this was. Instead, she thought about Zelena and what she had wrought.

This time she didn't call up a small fireball. This time she spread her hands out in front her and made a flow of fire erupt from her hands. The hiss from it hitting the water was all she could hear as she poured more of her anger into her magic. The beam of fire grew stronger, illuminating the dark around her.

She kept it going even as she felt her knees weakening. She kept it going even as she felt blood trickle from her nose to her lips. She kept it going until the darkness took her and she collapsed.

 **To be continued in part three - Still Waters**


End file.
